Triangulation
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Triangulation - is a powerful technique that facilitates validation of data through cross verification from two or more sources. Kallan, tired of wasting her off duty hours decides to go out for the night. In a club she comes to understand the need to triangulate her emotions with the events that unfold. Some scenes from the Japanese version of TB are alluded to in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kallan James, pilot and IRO officer rarely managed a night away from her tight knit squad. A position within one of the world's élite rescue team's meant being on call twenty four seven with two rostered days off every five weeks. Tonight, being a weekend, she intended to break out of her usual routine and take the opportunity to get out among the general population. Anticipating her free time, the boys tried to entice the only woman with invitations to stay close to their base at Acrology and the team in case an aquatic emergency should develop.

JJ's South American heritage gave him a love of Salsa clubs. Visiting them at every opportunity he'd issued an open invite to the team. If they went out together, invariably someone would recognize them. Captain's Rigel and Beyda refused immediately. Jesse would be out with one of his many female types or at a movie. It wouldn't be the first time the Texan's sled zoomed into a theatre in the middle of a film infuriating the other patrons. Dylan, on the other hand, remained distant and aloof about his plans, even though he'd been on the team for two years. Grant begged off, wanting to spend time with his family. He'd encouraged Captain James to take the first transport leaving Acrology to anywhere, knowing Jesse and Dylan would temp her to stay.

'How many times,' Kallan asked the reflection in the mirror, 'have you waisted off duty hours, hanging around and waiting for a call up. Well not tonight young lady. Tonight you're going to that new club, you're going to have a drink or two, relax, dance and maybe even find a little romance.'

Smiling at the unintentional rhyme, the blond gazing back appeared comfortable in civilian clothing. Dressed in blue to bring out the colour in her eyes, Kallan knew the spaghetti strapped thigh length dress suited her trim physique without giving the wrong impression. Hair pulled back into a clip and make up lightly highlighting her face, she hoped no one would guess her identity. Tonight she'd be plain old Kay Smith. The entire team had an alias based on their real names. The media could be very intrusive, forcing Commander Simpson to extract her from the situation and cancelling her days off.

Taking her time, Kallan walked to the Club themed from the nineteen fortes. She enjoyed being out, strolling down one of Acrology's many plazas and concourses. The amazing structure thrilled the engineer, it massive design a marvel of modern construction.

Finding the club, she entered the through a muted foyer. Inside a bar ran along one wall. Tables littered the open space before the stage. A modern mechanical orchestra played instrumental pieces while the crowd built. The main attraction, a female vocalist would appear after twenty one hundred hours. Even off duty, Captain James referred to time in military standard. She had an hour and a half to wait, long enough to get a drink, find a table and order dinner.

Approaching the bar, Kallan noted the number of patrons. Obviously others had the same idea. Unsure what to order, she took an old fashioned paper menu and began to peruse it. Rarely drinking, she looked at the extensive collection. A tall, good looking individual squeezed in next to her while she examined the list of options.

'Do you come here often?' Kallan turned her head to the man standing next to her. Intending to ask his opinion, her eyes flared.

'Often enough to know a lady as exquisite as you doesn't,' he turned to look directly into her blue eyes. They sparkled with mischief at his obvious pick up line.

'Exquisite,' a bright smile erupted on Kallan's face to match the teasing in her gaze sweeping him from head to toe, 'now that's one I haven't heard before.'

'There's a lot about me I bet you've never heard,' an answering grin lit his features. The music pulsed behind as the band started a rendition from The Glen Miller Band, making conversation difficult. Inching closer to the pretty blond, he gave the woman his full attention.

'A lot,' Kallan lent in slightly, dropping her voice so he'd do the same. Deciding to extend the conversation, she offered, 'well I guess that might take all night then.'

'I'd rather take all night,' a speculative gleam entered the chocolate brown eyes, 'to talk about you.'

'I'm afraid,' Kallan bantered quickly, 'there's not much to tell.'

'I can't believe that,' the man returned, his appreciation for the woman increasing. 'I gather you've never been to The Seashell Club before.' His words greeted with agreement, he asked, 'have you booked a table?'

Giving him a calculating glance then looking around the room, Kallan appreciated her mistake. Shaking her head in the negative she reinforced, 'no. I didn't realise I'd need too.'

'I'd be please if you share mine,' offered the man, his expressive gaze giving her the option to agree without expectation.

'Thank you,' Kallan blushed, 'that's very kind of you, but aren't you waiting for someone to join you.'

'I think I've found her,' he smirked. 'I hope I'm about to get to spend the evening with the most beautiful woman in this establishment. There is nothing kind about the offer, it's completely selfish.'

'I wouldn't go that far,' Kallan taunted, 'but thank you, it would be lovely to have some company.'

'What,' he pointed to the menu still in her hand, 'would you like to drink?'

Shrugging her shoulders, Kallan confessed in a light tone laced with a hint of self-mockery, 'I don't get out much, so something light but most defiantly with a little alcohol in it.'

'A light weight I see,' a gleam of supressed humour lanced through is orbs. 'What about a Mimosa, bubbles with orange juice. Technically it's a cocktail, but on the lighter side.'

Nodding, Kallan watched as he signalled to the robotic bar attendant. Handing over a credit chip, he ordered them both a drink before indicating the table. Offering his arm in an old world gesture, Kallan found herself slipping a hand through his elbow without hesitation. Feeling safe, she let the man lead her towards the seating area.

'Shall we dance,' he offered, hesitating before the table and allowing his companion time to drop her bag onto her seat, 'while we wait for our drinks. Then we might be able to order dinner and watch the first set. Ata Te Kanu is well worth listening too, especially if you've never heard her before. Descended from the Maori people of New Zealand, she has an incredible vocal range.'

'Obviously,' Kallan couldn't hold back a nervous chuckle, 'you're a regular.'

'Regular enough,' he answered, a smirk playing about his lips. Arriving at the edge of the dance floor, the jazzy number still played in the background. Requesting Kallan's hand, the man placed a palm on her waist. 'The club opened six weeks ago and has been gaining popularity. Before we dance, there is one or two thing's I'd like to know.'

Raising an eyebrow, Kallan wondered what he would ask. 'Yes,' she allowed a note of anticipation linked with caution into her tone.

'Can you dance?' That twinkle of amusement appeared in his liquid chocolate eyes again. 'By dancing, I mean the kind popular in the nineteen forties. The owners of this club have tried to keep everything true to the period.'

'I believe,' Kallan smirked, 'you'll find your feet safe. I'll try not to stand on them more than necessary.'

'Not very encouraging, Captain James,' he rebuked, but with a hint of joviality. Noticing the frown creeping into her expression, the man shook his head. Pulling her in close, he started to move to the music. Placing his mouth close to her ear, he spoke barely above a whisper. 'Even in that dress and with an attempt to hide your identity, you're easily the most vibrant person in the room.'

'As you seem to know me, what do I call you?' Kallan asked.

'Now that,' his strong accent finally came through, 'is the sixty four thousand dollar question,' once again those eyes sparkled down at her. 'Joshua, my real name is Joshua, although my friends and colleagues manage to call me a lot of other names.'

'I can imagine,' Kallan could stop the giggle bubbling up. 'With those rakish good looks and smooth moves you demonstrated at the bar, I'm sure you've got a reputation with the ladies.'

'Only beautiful ones,' he returned.

'Oh, my, fickle aren't we,' Kallan didn't even try to hold back the giggle this time. She felt amazingly free in Joshua's embrace as he shrugged his shoulders.

'I admit I like beautiful things,' he returned. Turning a little serious the man stated, 'Beauty is something you can't necessarily see, it's a concept that goes deeper than a person's skin, Kallan.'

'Oh,' Kallan pulled back. Narrowing her eyes, she scrutinised the man before her as though she'd seen him for the first time. Joshua's face set in a grim line of determination stated he'd told the truth. 'Then I'll take your interest as a complement.'

He pulled her back into his embrace, 'good, we're here to enjoy a night out, dance, relax and maybe get to know each other a little better.'

They fell into silence. Kallan allowed her head to rest lightly on Joshua's shoulder feeling safe in his company. The man's hands never moved from their socially acceptable position. At the end of the number, he pointed out their drinks waiting on the table.

'One more,' Kallan asked, hope in her eyes. It had been so long since she'd felt this free and relaxed, she didn't want to lose the moment. Returning to the table meant conversation and the possibility of the night spiralling into less than she wanted and more than she expected.

'Whatever the lady wishes,' Joshua agreed easily, changing the rhythm of his steps to suit the music. A slower number, he intended to enjoy this as much as the earlier dance.

'Well,' Joshua asked, the night now at an end.

'I'd like to come again,' Kallan offered easily. 'I can see the attraction and why so many people return.'

After three drinks, she reverted to her usual water. Sipping the first Mimosa slowly, she'd finished it with her meal. The second disappeared as she listened to the incredible voice of Miss Te Kanu. Getting up to dance on the crowded floor, Kallan found herself plastered to Joshua. Not minding the contact, she felt alive for the first time in years. Before she'd become the primary pilot for TB4 and Dylan's co-pilot in TB1, Kallan James had a life. Tonight reminded her of that life.

Prior to this position at the IRO, she'd easily attracted male attention with her wit and personality. Tonight she'd found conversation gruelling at times due to her limited social exposure and inability to discuss her work. Being part of the Thunderbird team set limits she'd not recognised prior to this night out. Her tenure in the public spotlight had stunted her social skills.

'I'd like to accompany you,' Joshua hesitated, exploring her expression for an answer, 'if you'd agree to another date.'

'Walk me home,' Kallan knew what she asked. Not inexperienced by any means, she'd managed a couple of dates early in her time at Acrology. Nothing worked because of her unique schedule.

Sending an eyebrow heavenward, Joshua asked, 'you're sure? Kallan,' he attempted to find the words, 'I want to know we're on the same page.'

'I'm sure you understand how my time is limited,' she stated, lowering her head.

'I think I understand better than almost anyone could,' Joshua allowed a hand to reach out. Placing it on her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his. 'My job is as demanding as yours.'

'I don't know if or when I'll be able to do this again,' Kallan considered how any kind of relationship could work between them. The fact she even considered it surprised her battered and bruised heart. She'd never been lucky in love.

'If you really want to,' Joshua's eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth, 'you'll find the time. I know I do and I'd like to get to know you better in a social setting.'

'I've enjoyed your company tonight,' Kallan confessed, more than she'd anticipated her heart told her, 'and I don't want the night to end just yet.'

Nodding, he called the waiter over to pay the bill. Handing back his credit chip, Joshua pulled Kallan's chair out for her. Once again offering her an arm, she took it without a word. They exited the club together, taking their time to stroll towards her apartment in one of the most secure areas of Acrology.

'Are you coming in?' Kallan noticed her companion hesitate at the door. It bought a shy, disappointed quiver to her lips.

'I'm going to sound like a broken record,' he stated, eyes boring into the blond woman, 'but are you sure about this?'

'Not really,' she confessed, still able to hold his eyes with her clear, open gaze. It gave away so much Kallan usually hid under layers of professionalism.

'I didn't think so,' Joshua frowned, unsurprised. 'What happened between you and Dylan?'

'Jesse,' Kallan sighed, unable to look her teammate in the eye as she switched to the name she'd always called him. She'd really enjoyed tonight until he'd brought up this subject. It killed the soft, romantic mood developing between them. 'I guess you'd better come in. I'll make coffee and explain because I know you're not going to leave until I tell you the whole story.'

'Dam straight,' a subtle anger laced is words. Deliberately leaving the door unlocked, Jesse's gaze demanded answers to long held questions he'd dared not ask. 'Do you have any idea how much I've admired you, for how long. At first, you flirted with the entire team and we just thought it was you're way of coping with four males. About a month into our training, Dylan states he's going to marry you one day.'

'That's why,' Kallan's shocked tone demonstrated she linked the dots and felt anger towards her Japanese teammate, 'I suddenly got the cold shoulder from you. What on earth lead Dylan to make such an untrue statement?'

'Because he'd been telling us how he'd fallen head over heels for you the day you entered the training room. JJ and I treated it as a joke at the time,' Jesse explained, following Kallan into her kitchen. Watching her nervous hands prepare the coffee, it didn't take long for her to hand him a cup. Leading the way back into the living room, they sat side by side on the couch. 'I watched you're reactions carefully and thought you considered both of us as possible love interests but even then I could see a preference for Dylan. I decided to bow out gracefully.'

'It didn't take me long,' Kallan explained, her hands wrapped around the mug, 'to find out about Grant's marriage. Johnny's never kept his sexuality a secret. I knew finding someone outside the team would be difficult after the first week on the job.'

'I right, aren't I? You considered both of us, didn't you?' Jesse questioned, sounding annoyed. He'd given Dylan his chance. Tonight proved Captain Beyda miss the opportunity but Jesse's honour demanded he make sure of Kallan's emotions. 'I wish I'd followed my instincts back then.'

'Initially, yes, I flirted with both of you to test the waters. You shut me down pretty effectively. Now I understand why. But Dylan,' shaking her head, Kallan wondered, 'there have been so many times I've made suggestive comments and he ignores them. At first I considered it just part of his personality, his Japanese heritage. I did some investigating and found the cultural differences could be the problem. After a while it became a game, to see if I could get a reaction from him.'

'Are you saying,' Jesse placed the mug on the table and an arm on the back of the couch behind Kallan, 'you've no longer interest in Dylan romantically.'

Standing in agitation, Kallan began to pace the room. She liked Jesse. Tonight proved they could go out socially and enjoy themselves. Captain James invited him in for one express reason. Confused, she wondered what to do. In many ways, Jesse's more open and extroverted personality matched hers perfectly. They didn't argue, yet her heart now wondered about the man in the apartment next door.

She'd heard through Grant about Dylan's philandering with the Tour Guide on the Snowlander proving him capable of flirting. JJ often teased Captain Beyda for being so solicitous of Kallan's welfare in a tight situation. Jesse had asked why Dylan relied on Kallan to get him out of the scrapes he managed to get into. Captain Beyda looked back at his teammate with an astonished expression saying "do I", as if this came as a surprise to him. Those times gave Kallan hope Dylan might feel something more than friendship towards her. Yet he'd never showed it.

In the last month, her hope died, leading to the decision to go out tonight. Captain Beyda became increasingly distant. Most of the missions required Kallan to take out TB4, limiting her time in the cockpit with the object of her affections. Working together in separate vehicles just didn't feel the same. It placed even more of a distance between them.

'I don't know,' Kallan couldn't keep the note of confusion out of her tone. Falling into the seat beside Jesse, she threw herself back onto his arm. 'I was, once but I think that's starting to fade. It's hard to feed your emotions when only one of you shows any.'

'What would you do if I called him now?' Jesse asked.

Horrified, Kallan's expression gave Jesse the answer he needed. 'That's what I thought,' he stated with a frown. Reaching over, he pushed a button on Kallan's bracelet as he took her in his arms. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he counted down the seconds. 'Right on time,' Captain Rigel pulled away as an angry man appeared in the open door way.

Pulling Jesse up by the front of his shirt, Dylan fury became obvious in his expression. Not waiting, he drew back his fist and landed it on the side of Jesse's face. Reaching for Kallan, he pushed her behind him for protection. Breaking away, she went to Jesse, who'd crumpled back onto the couch, rubbing the side of his face.

'I'm going,' Jesse announced, holding his cheek. 'I think you have some things you need to discuss with Dylan. When you've sorted them out Kallan, you know where to find me, if you'd like to go out again sometime.'

Nodding, Kallan's eyes flashed with rage. Not the first time he'd hit Jesse, the last time the man had been knocked out cold in TB10's launch bay. Dylan had also pushed her with one of his crutches. Admittedly he'd been injured and angry but that became the problem. Dylan either lashed out in anger or showed very little in the way of emotion.

'Go, Dylan,' Kallan fell back into the couch, still warm from Jesse's body heat, 'just go.'

'You sent me a distress signal,' he looked astounded. 'I come in here to find a man mauling you,' drawing closer he gently replaced the strap of her dress back on her shoulder, 'what did you expect, because I'll tell you now, I didn't expect to see you in Jesse's arms. I thought you knew how I felt, everyone else on the team does.'

'How,' Kallan looked up at him, 'do you expect me to know? I flirt, you ignore me. The first time in almost a year I go out on a date and actually enjoy myself, you come barging in here and scare him away. How was I to know you had any feelings at all, let alone towards me? It's only because Jesse…'

'I get it,' Dylan sighed dejectedly, 'you're falling in love with Jesse.'

'Dylan,' Kallan's eyes followed him to the door. Back ridged, he turned, bowed in a traditional style and left.

Silence encompassed the room while Captain James heart thundered in her chest. Feeling like she'd just completed an intense and difficult rescue, adrenalin pumped through her blood stream. Investigating the reason why, she didn't like the answer. Starved of love for so long and finally finding the chance to form some kind of relationship, Dylan walks back into her heart, confusing her mind.

Pacing the room, she heard voices. Standing with her ear to the door she listened intently. Outside, Jesse lounged against the wall. Arms crossed over his chest in a defensive posture he waited. Sighting his quarry, he struck.

'You've had two years,' Jesse spat, a fire igniting deep in his brown orbs, 'to make your intentions known. Hit me again, and I won't hold back Dylan, even if it gets Kallan off side.'

Nodding, Captain Beyda prepared to walk away. Grabbing at him, Jesse swung the younger man to face him. The expressions crossing Captain Rigel's face displaying his determination to see this through to its conclusion.

'I've let you be the only beacon for Kallan to triangulate her emotions,' Jesse hissed. 'Tonight I've come to realise it doesn't work that way. Kallan needs two signals to find the love she'd looking for. I'm no longer willing to stand on the side lines while she puts her heart on the line time and time again only to have you ignore her.'

'She's in love with you,' Dylan didn't trust himself to say more. His hand clenching, he had to work to keep it at his side.

'If that were true,' Jesse smile didn't reach his eyes, 'I'd be doing more than standing in a hallway outside Kallan's apartment talking to you.'

Surprised, Dylan finally glanced up. Noting the pain flashing across his teammates face, he knew the final decision rested with Kallan. In the meantime, they all had to work together.

Inside the apartment, Kallan's back rested against the door. Head lowered, wondering what she'd just done to the team dynamics, tears started to roll down her face. Slipping, inch by inch to the floor, she stayed there for several hours. Her mind worked on the problem of how to work with Dylan and Jesse after the events of tonight.

* * *

**AN **The scenes from Nightmare where Dylan hits Jesse and Childs Play where he knocks Kallan down were removed from the less violent American version of TB. I've used these and the more aggressive Dylan alluded to in the Japanese TB. Please bear with me, there is method in my madness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Commander,' Kallan couldn't stand still.

Every muscle and tendon in her body required movement to stop the distress she felt. She'd finally picked herself off the floor at some ungodly hour this morning, showered and changed into her Thunderbird uniform. The red and white gave her the impression she might be in control of her life. Then, after the young woman managed to recapture her equilibrium, Kallan called IRO headquarters. Demanding an immediate meeting with the head of her department, Captain James refused to say why.

Suddenly stopping dead, she turned to Commander Simpson and stated, 'I've placed the team in a terrible situation.'

Nodding, the older man indicated his female captain take a seat. He'd never seen one of his operatives so agitated. Needing her to calm down, Greg levelled a glacial stare at Kallan. It achieved his aim.

'Care to tell me about it?' He asked in a deceptively soft tone.

'Not really,' she placed her hands in her lap and allowed the right to strangle the left. Eyes downcast, Captain James sighted loudly. 'I guess I don't have any choice.'

'None,' Greg agreed softly, trying to make this easier for her. 'You were the one who asked for this meeting, Kallan. Tell me what's troubling you?'

'You know I was married, before coming to the team,' she stated, finally able to find a point to start her story.

'It's in your record,' the Commander stated. 'We did a complete physical, emotional and psychological assessment of each person vying for a position. You're case indicated unusual circumstances that needed further investigation.'

'I almost failed,' a shy smile encompassed Kallan's face, 'because of my previous relationship. It taught me a lot about survival and gave me a reason to rescue people in desperate circumstances.'

'I'm sure it did, but we don't need to go into that part of your life,' Greg announced, 'unless it has a direct correlation to this situation. I understand it's the reason you fought so hard to gain a place within the Thunderbird team.'

Swallowing hard, Kallan still carried the scars of her short lived romance with a man willing to use his fists to get his way. The six month courtship in her early twenties seemed like a fairy tale at the time. He'd been everything a young, slightly naïve girl wanted. The abuse started once the ring hit her finger. It took two years to have her three day marriage annulled and her ex-husband jailed for his crimes.

'I have to resign,' shuddering at the words Captain James couldn't see any other option.

'Kallan,' Greg forced the woman to look up at him. 'What has occurred to bring you to this conclusion?' Silently Commander Simpson's mind gave voice to the words he'd never say. _I'd have expected any or all of the boys to offer their resignation before you. You're really worrying me. What's happened for you to feel this is the only solution?_

So she told him. Starting with the events of tonight and working backwards. Forced to describe Jesse and Dylan's part in her dilemma, she looked ashamed for embroiling her teammates in what amounted to a love triangle. The fact she hadn't known of Jesse's feeling no excuse, Kallan blamed herself for the situation. Instead of the frown lines on his brow deepening as tale unfolded, Commander Simpson's mood seemed to improve. He understood more than she realised.

'So,' he tried to hide his amusement with a hand rubbing his chin, 'have you come to any decision?'

'Decision,' Kallan's astonishment coloured her voice and expression. He couldn't be asking what she thought, surely! It meant Commander Simpson suspected intimate relationships to form within the team.

'Jesse or Dylan,' Greg asked. It took an enormous amount of control to force the mussels in his body to relax. 'Given your previous history with men, I suspected you to be very cautious in matters of the heart. I'm not blind to the different types and levels of bonds within the team. I assumed you and Dylan had been involved for some time with the pair of you keeping the affair quite. Obviously I've read more into the friendship. It makes sense, for you to trust the people you work with, to become romantically connected with either Captain Beyda or Rigel.'

'I,' stuttering, Kallan couldn't believe Commander Simpson asked the question in a serious tone. Then again she'd left out one major incident which forced her hand.

'I think,' Greg, unable to hide his delighted expression any longer, stood and looked out the window at the rising sun, 'today is the start of a new day. I think both Jesse and Dylan have had a night to contemplate their feelings and actions and place them in perspective. I think the pair of them might just act more professionally on the job than you're giving them credit. I think you need to go home, pack a bag and take a week's break in some remote location to think about what's occurred and how it's affected you.'

Shocked, Kallan stared opened mouthed at her commanding officer.

'Be at TB1's docking bay in ninety minutes,' Greg announced, 'and I'll have Grant fly you home to England. Unless,' finally pivoting to face the woman, the older man asked in a paternal voice, 'there's somewhere else you'd rather go.'

'Yes,' Kallan found the adrenalin fuelled fight or fight response finally exhausted her energy reserves. Slumping into her chair, she felt exhausted and emotionally drained. Going to England held too many memories, none good. 'Anywhere, Commander, because England stopped being my home the day I left that sorry excuse of a human being to rot in jail.'

'We have IRO bases all over the world,' Greg offered, stunned at Kallan's venom. Then again he shouldn't be. It had taken months to consider adding Captain James to the team and seconds to understand her need when they viewed he police photos. 'Name you destination.'

'I'll go,' Kallan acquiesced, 'but let me take a commercial flight under my alias. I don't want the media following me. You know how intrusive they can be.'

'That, unfortunately is the price you pay for being the primary captain for Thunderbird 4.' Sitting back at his desk, Greg reached into the draw. Taking out an electronic travel coupon and identification documents, he handed them over to Kallan. 'I'll have an open return ticket amongst that lot and billeting within an IRO facility for seven nights by the time you're ready to fly. Present it at the boarding gate with your destination. Please hand in your locator to my assistant on your way out. While you are technically relieved of duty for the next week, Captain, please inform the base Commander of your real identity.'

Standing and taking the electronic envelope, Kallan saluted. 'Yes, sir,' she turned and marched out of her superiors office on shaky legs. Pulling off the bracelet taking up residence on her wrist for the last two years, Captain James felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She'd only felt this low once before and promised never to return to the dark, depressing place. Dropping the plastic and electronics onto Lijuna's desk, she thought about Jesses comment.

'Captain Rigel's right,' Kallan's brain comprehended suddenly. 'I need to use my emotions to triangulate the shattered pieces of my heart into something resembling normal. It needs to be whole before I can begin to think about giving it away again. The one thing this situation has proved, it's not as mended at I'd thought. Getting into anything with either Dylan or Jesse wouldn't be fair to either of them or me. Besides, I don't know if I can forgive Dylan for the use of violence against Jesse a second time, especially after he assaulted me a month ago.'

Returning to her apartment, Kallan quickly packed a survival pack. Taking only the bare necessities, everything she needed fit into her official TB backpack. Ninety minutes later, she boarded a flight which would eventually end up in Lima, Peru with no intention of going near an IRO base in the next week. Catching a connecting flight to Iquitos, Kallan met a guide at the airport. Bargaining along with another young couple, they transferred to a long boat used by the native people for centuries. Paddling for the best part of the day, they finally reached the last remaining tertiary jungle on the planet. Almost a million square kilometres of pristine flora and fauna surrounded the visitors lucky enough to be accepted by the Waura tribe for a week's education on primitive living. Maybe here, surrounded by nature, Kallan could finally come to terms with her demons.

* * *

'Hey,' JJ looked between Jesse and Dylan as the pair finally entered the debriefing room just after ten in the morning. Both men looked like they had a good night out and were currently suffering the consequences. 'Glad you two could finally join the rest of the team. You know it's almost lunch time,' he teased easily.

'Is Kallan here,' Dylan found the terse question escaping before he could stop it. He wanted to make sure their female teammate had forgiven him for his actions the evening before.

'Rostered off,' Grant offered with a curious look between the two recently arrived men. 'You know Captain James has another day off. If she's got any brains, she'll be as far away from you two and Acrology as she can get.'

Dylan chanced a glance at Jesse. Captain Rigel reacted to the news with a slight stiffening of his posture at Grant's suggestion. Once again finding his hand's curling in fists, Dylan turned his back on the other men in the room. He didn't want the rest of the team to notice his response.

JJ eyed the pair who'd separated and took up positions as far apart as possible. They both looked exhausted and emotionally drained. 'Have a heavy night,' Johnny teased linking his fingers together and stretching is long arms above his head. Watching the pair's response, he noticed the glare they levelled at each other.

'Nice bruise,' Grant managed the mocking comment while examining the side of Captain Rigel's face. 'Looks like someone got through your defences and landed quite a punch.'

Glaring at Dylan, Jesse affirmed, 'someone got through my defences alright, but only because I let them. I promise you it won't happen again.'

'Want to tell us what this is all about?' Grant saw the underlying tension between the two and could guess they'd finally come to blows over the only female squad member. It had been two years in the making.

'Not really,' Dylan replied, turning professional. 'What do you have for us today, Grant? I'd like to get in, do our jobs and get out as soon as possible.'

'Not so fast,' Grant signalled for the team to sit. 'We're going to be running one short for a while meaning I'm going to have to change the rosters around. Commander Simpson's just informed me that Kallan's taken a week's emergency leave.'

'What,' Dylan leapt to his feet. An angry glare directed at Captain Rigel.

'Why,' Jesse followed a few seconds behind. Confused, he noted Dylan didn't have any more of an idea than he did.

'I'm guessing,' JJ stood against the wall in a casual pose, 'because of your reaction. What happen, Dylan, find your girl with Jesse last night. I'd be careful the next time you try to take him down. You're not going to come out unscathed forever.'

'Did,' Grant turned serious suddenly and pointed to Jesse's face, 'Kallan see this happen.' When both young pilots nodded, the senior captain cursed them under his breath. 'I'm guessing neither of you knew Kallan survived a domestic violence situation by the skin of her teeth before joining the Thunderbirds.'

Sending a sideways glance at each other, Jesse and Dylan coursed, 'No,' in unison. Guilt written all over their faces, they wore shamefaced expressions.

'Stay here,' Grant ordered, 'I'm going to see Commander Simpson. I bet Kallan left this little detail out of her resignation speech.'

'Kallan's resigned?' JJ asked the question more for the two men left dumbstruck by Grant's comment than his information.

'Yes,' Senior Captain Hanson grimaced, 'or at least she tried to. Commander Simpson placed her on emergency leave instead. He wouldn't have let her go if he knew she'd seen the two of you fighting. Your little stunt a month ago almost broke her Dylan. We've all noticed the distance developing between the pair of you. What on earth made you so angry you lashed out at a teammate?'

Shell shocked, Captain Beyda looked crestfallen. Kallan's reaction last night suddenly made sense. She ejected him for hitting Jesse. If there had been any chance, he'd managed to destroy it in a single moment of fury. The action might have cemented Captain Rigel as the object of her affections.

'This,' Grant pointed between Jesse and Dylan, 'coming on top of the assault is bound to cause her to relive the trauma she suffered at her husband's hands.'

'Husband,' Jesse's eyes bulged. 'She'd married?'

'Was,' Grant stated in a gravelly voice. He refused to elaborate further. 'Kallan's finally managed to feel safe here at Acrology and the pair of you may have undone two years' work. Didn't you wonder why she'd never taken her physical with us?'

'I always thought,' Dylan murmured, 'while Kallan acts flirtatiously, she's essentially very old fashioned in her views.'

'The sassy exterior,' JJ commented into the silence, 'is just a cover. Watch how seriously she takes her job. I hope you two clod heads haven't inflicted too much damage on her. I've kind of grown use to have a woman on the team.'

Leaving the remainder of his squad behind, Grant hurried to the command centre. He found Greg Simpson in his office. A perplexed look on the older man's face, Grant prepared for trouble.

'What?' Senior Captain Hanson demanded, feeling this had to do with his missing pilot.

'Kallan's gone AWOL,' Greg's eyes rivalled the frozen waste lands of a glacier. 'Have Captain's Rigel and Beyda report to me immediately so I can find out what the hell's going on.'

'No need,' Grant straightened to his full height of two point two meters. 'Jesse's impressive bruise might explain her behaviour. I believe Captain Beyda's caveman tactics weren't appreciated and may have brought up bad memories.'

'Keeping her past a secret from the rest of the team,' Greg sounded disappointed, 'was always a double edged sword. I gather this assault occurred with Kallan present?'

'Yes,' Grant offered. 'We've both seen Kallan cope with violence on the job, either against her, one of the team or someone we're trying to catch. It's the fact two of her colleagues, the men she trusts to keep her safe resorted to force for personal reasons, that caused her to react this way.'

'I made her leave her communicator,' Greg kicked himself. 'We've managed to track her to Lima, Peru on a commercial flight. Captain James must have paid with cash for the rest of her journey and used a false name. Kallan could be anywhere on the South American sub-continent and it's almost impossible for us to find her. I just hope she returns in seven days or she'll be facing the World Council to account for her desertion. I'm not even thinking about the media and what they'll make of this.'

'If,' Grant managed through gritted teeth, 'you can find her.'

It didn't take long for Grant to disseminate the information to the rest of his crew, or for a disaster call to come in. The space mining station on Dione, one of Saturn's' moon's had been hit by a meteor. By itself, the incident wouldn't need the IRO involvement. The fact it wiped out the power generating systems, all three of them, forced the station personal to raise the alarm. TB 17 fuelled and supplied with emergency equipment needed to be on station within twenty four hours to rescue the personnel trapped beneath the icy surface in the shelters. The long flight out gave Dylan and Jesse time to think about their behaviour and how it affected their teammate.

* * *

Four days in the jungle and Kallan understood modern living reached even this isolated village. Twice a week several canoes paddled three hours up river to a small trading post. They sold the fruit and vegetables she helped tend in the garden surrounding the small village. As the women got to know her, they told stories of the old days, before the outside world invaded this isolated and remote region. The Waura still hunted for meat but used power bows instead of spears. They cultivated the daily staples, gathering ingredients from the forest for special dishes used on ceremonial occasions. A hut to one side of the extended family dwellings held an autoDoc unit and communications centre for emergencies.

Still the quiet of the jungle, broken only by the sound of bird calls and insects soothed Kallan soul. She needed this, needed to get back to the basics of life. The Waura live simply, loved freely and welcomed her into their extended family. She shared her hut with the other single women. The tribe revered unmarried females, conferring a special place upon them. Unused to the company of so many women, Kallan enjoyed the foray.

Taking several hours each day, Captain James gathered her official Thunderbird backpack, a bottle of water and disappeared along one of the jungle trails. Using the low technology of a hand drawn map, she communed with nature, attempting to come to terms with the affects her past played on her thoughts and actions. The isolation gave her time to think about her past, present and future.

Returning in the middle of the day, she found the village in uproar. Stopping dead, she smelt the tangy, charred odour of smoke in the air. Looking around Kallan noted the plume of dark grey rising in the North West sky. Wind direction driving the fire directly towards the village, she knew they needed evacuation immediate.

Rushing to the communication hut, she burst into the small space. Three young men stood before the panel, arguing. Shaking her head, she wondered if they'd called for help. They turned to fact her with stricken expressions.

'May I,' Kallan pointed to the com unit in the young man's hand.

'It's not working,' he hesitated.

'Let me see what I can do,' Kallan instructed. Her voice icy, she'd automatically entered professional mode. Nodding at the authority in her voice, the young men moved in a hurry. Looking at the machinery, the model proved to be at least three decades old but she'd be able to use it. 'Get everyone in the village to congregate at the edge of the river. They need to take enough water and food for a day. Have each child attached to an adult and allow them one comfort object. I'm calling in the IRO. Hopefully they can stop the fire before it reaches the Village.'

Kallan initiated the emergency tracker while she used the ancient computer terminal to pinpoint her exact location. 'Mayday, mayday, this is IRO Thunderbird Captain Kallan James.' Sparing a look at her locator, she announced, 'sending my location via closed beam transmission. I need emergency evacuation for approximately one thousand people within half an hour. A fire front is bearing down on the Waura villages in the greater Amazon area. It's out of control and I'm expecting loss of life and property without immediate aid.'

'IRO control Georgetown receiving,' a polite, slightly accented voice stated. 'Captain James we have your locator beacon and are preparing a response. Unfortunately the Thunderbird team hasn't returned from their mission to Saturn, so it'll be the local boys to the rescue.'

'I'm sure you're more than capable of handling this,' Kallan offered.

'Do you have TB4 on location, Captain James,' the woman asked. 'I didn't think the Amazon deep enough that far inland to accommodate your vessel.'

'I'm on vacation and in the right place at the right time,' Kallan tried to supress a smile. 'It's a pity I'm not piloting TB1. The foam bombs would be appreciated about now. I bet they'd make fast work of this fire.'

'I'm going to contact IRO control at Acrology,' the woman added with a humorous note entering her tone, 'and see if we can't hurry the rest of the team to your location. Fire control has TB6 online. They've sent us a live feed. You have approximately forty five minutes before the front reaches you. Can you organise the locals, Captain, for evacuation.'

'Roger,' Kallan offered, about to leave the communications hut.

'Georgetown control, this is Senior Captain Greg Hanson,' a familiar voice echoed over the open line. 'We have docked at TB6 and been informed of the situation. ETA to the affected area fifteen minutes.'

'It's good to hear your voice, chief,' Kallan commented.

'It's good to have you on the ground, Captain,' Greg returned.


End file.
